User blog:Godzillavkk/The Angiris Council vs The Cardinal Virtues
The Angiris Council, the ruling body of Heaven who fight the Burning Hells The Cardinal Virtues, Paradiso's elite angels who seek to revive Jubilleus WHO IS DEADLIEST? It's often said that on Christmas Day, the Angels sing. But this Christmas Day, the Angels will fight. These are two of the most powerful archangel groups video games have ever produced, but if they ever meet face to face, who would be standing and who would be dead? Now before we get started I'd like to say the following. The Angiris Council will be circa the Eternal Conflict before the creation of Sanctuary. So Tyrael will still have his wings and Malthael will still be the Archangel of Wisdom. Also, since there are only 4 Cardinal Virtues and 5 Angiris Council members, I'm going to aid another angel from Bayonetta into the frey to even the number odds. Anatomy Now before we look at each individual angel, we must look at their anatomy. The anatomy's of the angels of ''Diablo ''and ''Bayonetta ''are different from eachother so we must see how these anatomies will fare against eachother. Angiris Council The angels from ''Diablo ''are born from the Crystal Arch, though only in moments of perfect harmony in Heaven through a process called the Lightsong. Angels are immortal and are not made of flesh and blood, instead they are living manifestations of light and sound. Their wings radiate energy and any human weapon used against them will simply turn to ash. Only supernatural weapons can harm angels. Angels are stronger then humans, though some angels are stronger then others based on their signifigence. An angel can willfully forsake their immortality by removing their wings but they will still have their powers. When wounded, a light liquid has been known to ooze from their wound. Angels don't need to eat or sleep, instead they draw energy from the crystal arch. If this connection is severed or corrupted, an angel can be rendered unconscious. Angels also have a stronger sense of smell and sight then humans. Angels appear to be faceless, almost always covered by a hood or helmet, but their heads are humanoid in appearence. Cardinal Virtues The angels of ''Bayonetta ''have marble skin, gold and ivory armor and halos made of light. Angels are phsyical beings and can exist in Paradiso or Purgatario. Despite the positive emotions they can give to others, Angels are known for attacking people if ordered to, though it is unclear if they are truely violent and melevolent creatures, or simply mindless monsters serving a hive mind. While most mortal weapons are ineffective against them, magic weapons can harm angels, though it takes a good ammount of damage for an angel to actually be killed. To give them additional protection, angels have a marble exterior, though it is unknown if it's their skin or a suit of armor that they wear. Beneath the marble however is gaping maws, monstrous purple eyes and other monstrous features, though it is unknown if that is what angels really look like, or if it's their inner muscles and organs. OK enough biology lessons. Time to look at the individual angels and their powers. Angiris Council '''Auriel '''is the Archangel of Hope. She weilds Al'maiesh, a magical cord that is a manifestation of her positive qualities. It can heal wounds, and calm angered minds. It also can be used as a weapon. Used like a whip, it can slap and burn enemies with it's mere touch as well as create fissures. I also can be wrapped around enemies and turned into chains. Auriel has also been shown to have the ability to hinder enemies with flashes of light. And as the Archangel of Hope, her mere presence can give her allies more hope. If Auriel is killed however, her allies will lose hope. Auriel is the kindest and gentlest of the Angiris council, and is known for disliking violence, only using it when there is no alternative. '''Malthael '''is the Archangel of Wisdom. He weilds a pair of shotels and can use them to deflect attacks. He also can see all things via the Chalice of Wisdom. Malthael can also use Wisdom to predict enemy attacks. And as the Archangel of Wisdom he can control information and knowledge. Using this he can give and take away knowledge from both friends and foes. However, Malthael does not in fact know everything. Anything that seems illogical to him like humanity's power can cause him to lose his sanity and take on a different aspect, such as death. And if Mathael falls, All the knowledge he has given or taken away will be removed or brought back. '''Itherael '''is the Archangel of Fate. He weilds a sword. Like Malthael, Itherael can predict enemy attacks. He can also slow down time and forsee different possibilities of the future, but not THE future. He also can teleport. Non natural beings are immune to Itherael's predictions which can frustrate him. Tyrael is the Archangel of Justice. He weilds El'drun, a sword that can cut through any foe or substance. The sword however cannot pass through or harm a being of rightous intent. The sword can also project a small shield which can shield Tyrael and his allies from corruptive forces that would harm mortals. As the Archangel of Justice, Tyrael can also manipulate justice. Tyrael's weakness however is that he often refuses to kill helpless opponents, claiming it's not justice. '''Imperius '''is the Archangel of Valor. He weilds the spear Solarian that he uses to channel fire. Imperius can also teleport, and use telekenisis to move objects. Imperius can call Solarian to his side anytime and can silence other angels with a mere gesture. And as the Archangel of Valor, Imperius can increase the courage of his allies, and decrease the courage of his enemies. Imperius is a brilliant battlefield commander and his mere presence can cause angels to fight better. Imperius is also immune to the fear releated powers of his archenemy Diablo. However, Imperius is known fro being rash, arrogant and prideful. He also has a bad temper and if called a coward, he will attack whoever did it. When angry, he can become reckless beyond reasoning. And if Imperius falls, all the valor he has given or taken away will be removed or brought back. Cardinels of Virtue '''Fortitudo '''is a dragon like angel. His abilities include fire breath which can come in blasts of fire or fireballs. His heads can be used for punching and they also have sharp teeth for beiting. He also can summon fire from the ground and fly. His tail also can be used as a thrashing weapon. Fortudio's deadliest weapon however is telekenesis which he can use to move entire buildings. And despite being huge and heavy, he is a capable flyer. '''Temperantia '''is an angel whose form seems to have little to no connection with what humans comprehend. His "hands" are used as guns and can fire bullets, in addition the hands can also deliver devastating punches. He also appears to have power over wind, especially tornado's. He can also exted his face and breathe small tornado's and fire energy beams from his forhead. '''Lustitia '''is a flower thingyish themed angel. Lustia appera to has telekenisis as he can lift objects at will. It's flower like tenticles have sharp spikes which will damage anything that touch, combined with the speed at which they strike, makes the tencticles even deadlier. The tencticles can also emit acid and it's child face tenticles can fire lasers and can summon blades for cutting his enemies. The flower tenticles can also eat their enemies like a venus fly trap. '''Sapentia '''is a bizarre land predator/ocean base themed angel. He is a powerful swimmer and can float on water. His swimming allows him to make deadly surprise attacks from water similer to a shark. He can launch missles and fireballs. He also has a powerful swipe attack with his claws and can also pin enemies with them. He can also summon 4 tenticles from his lower mouth which can fire lasers. But his deadliest weapons is creating a whirlpool. '''Glamor '''is cobra themed angel. Like Sapentia, he can control water, but he can summon water tornado's and swim through them with ease. With the sharp fangs in his mouth he can execute deadly bite attacks. He also has power of lightning, can shoot icicles from his mouth. He also can fly and use his claws for swiping and can also fire his razor sharp feathers at his enemies. It's a battle of opposites Humanoids vs Giant monsters Virtues vs Elements Energy vs Flesh Leave you're votes below. Battle begins Christmas Day. Battle AC(5) CV(5) The Heavens shine with the glory of angels. But at the Gates, something is amiss. A bright swirling vortex of light has appeared above the gates. The Angiris Council has arrived. "I knew they would arrive at this point." announces Ithereal. Soon, the Cardinal Virtues descend from the vortex and land at the gates of Heaven. "What... what are they?" asks Tyrael. "They are Angels, but they are different from us. They weild the Light and are native to Heaven, but their anatomy is different then ours." replies Malthael. "Open the gates in the name of Jubilleous the Creator." announces Fortitudo. "What do you want?" asks Auriel. "To Revive Jubilleous the Creator and destroy the Mortal Realm" replies Glamor. Tyrael draws El'drun. Heaven has voted to allow the Mortal Realm to continue to exist! Imperius steps foreward and summons Sloarion. "As much as I despise the humans, I must obey Heavens Will" announces the grouchy archangel of valor. "It is Heavens Will that The Creator be incarnate once more" replied Temperantia, and if you block our path... then may Jubileous forgive us. The Council takes flight just in time to avoid a fire blast from Fortitudo, but the blast destroys the gates of Heaven. "Tactical retreat!" orders Imperius. The Council flees deeper into Heaven, but they are not fearful, for Imperius has amplified their courage. The Council splits up and Mathael flies to the Pools of Wisdom and grabs the chalice hoping to find Wisdom that could help the Council win. Suddenly the pools start rumbling and Sapentia rises from one of them. Sapentia fires missles at Malthael, but using Wisdom Malthael avoids them. Using his Shotels Malthael deflects the attacks and the missles hit Sapentia. Sapentia dives underwater. Malthael stands by waiting for Sapentia's next move. Sapentia suddenly springs from the water and pins Malthael to the ground. As the aquatic angel raises his free paw to kill Malthael, Malthael uses Wisdom to make Sapentia dumber, causing him to forget how to use his claws, and the monster angel stops, completly clueless about what to do. Malthael breaks free and using his Shotels, he breaks off Sapentia's front, and is horrfied to find four great big yellow eyes, on four red tenticles. In disgust Malthael slices all the tenticles in half. At Sapentia is dragged into Hell, he announces "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." "Abomination replies Malthael". CV(4) Suddenly, lightning flashes across the pools electricouting and killing Malthael. AC(4) Glamor has summoned the lightning. Glamor summons a water vortex and flies throughout Heaven looking for more enemies to kill. He spots Ithereal and fires icicles from his mouth, but Ithereal stops time. Itherael flies around the ice and slashes all over Glamor. When time resumes, all of Glamors marble falls off, revealing a monstrous form. Enraged, Glamor lunges at Itherael, but the Archangel of Fate dodges, stops time again, and chops off Glamors head. "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." announces Glamor as he's dragged off to hell. CV(3). Itherael turns and sees Temperantia comming at him. Itherael flies at the enemy angel, sword ready. Suddenly hurrcians fill the area and Itherael gets caught in them. Temperantia extends his face and disentigrates Itherael with an energy beam. AC(3). Temperantia points his hands at a wall and using his guns, breaks through the walls and enters the Gardens of Hope. Temperantia looks around. "How dare you defile this place fallen angel!" announces a female voice. Auriel swoops down and using Al'maish slashes off the marble of Temperantias left hand, revealing tenticles. "What in the Heavens!?" She wraps her whip around the tenticles, and chains them together. But this doesn;t slow down Temperantia who tries punching Auriel. Auriel dodges the punches and whips Temperantia with Al'maish, burning both marble and the monstrous interior to death. "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." announces Temperantia as he's dragged off to hell. CV(2) Auriel rejoins her comrades at the Crystal Arch as the last two Virtues arrive. Lustitia breaks off a piece of the floor via telekenesis and throws it at the Archangels. Imperius and Tyrael dodge, but Auriel is hit and dies. AC(2) Lustitia tries spraying acid at Tyrael, but Tyrael chops the tenticles off. As Tyrael swoops in, sword ready, Lustitia emits a spike, and Tyrael is impaled on it, but as he's impaled, he drives El'drun into Lustitia, both angels die. AC(1) CV(1). It's now down to Imperius and Fortitudo. The two angels clash, both using fire. Both also trade fire using telekenesis to move shrapnal. Neither seems to have an upper hand until Fortitudo thrashes his tale and knocks imperius into the Halls of Valor. Fortitudo follows and summons fire from the floor. Imperius flies away to avoid death, but gets singed. "A coward like you stands no chance against me" mocks Fortitudo. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" shouts Imperius as he lunged at his enemy, Solarion pointed foreward. He stabs Fortitudo right in the center, cracking the marble, revealing a hidious purple eye with a gaping maw below it. The two ends lunge foreward but Imperius dodges and decapitates them with Solarion, then stabs Fortitudo right in the eye. "You are no angel, you are a Demon of the Burning Hells. Back to where you belong!" remarks Imperius. As he descends to Hell, Fortitudo announces "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." WINNER: Angiris Council The council won due to their superior experience, and the fact that their emotional based powers allowed them to gain an advanatge over the virtues, whose powers were only combat based. But the Council's combat powers combined with their emotional ones meant that they could always one up the Virtues. Category:Blog posts